Somebody That I Used to Know
by hellyeahgleek
Summary: Santana lost a friend a few months back. Can Quinn pick up the pieces? Or will Santana uncover her secret past? Quinntana pairing, with Klaine and Brittberry.


**Hey guys! So I've had a bit of a writer's block with You Got Your Smile, so I decided to start a new story! So, obviously the pairing is Quinn/Santana, cos they totally rock ze world, ygm? Yeah, okay...I'll stop now!**

* * *

><p><em>Hot tears streamed down her flushed face as she scrubbed at her shaking hands. No matter how hard she rubbed the soap into her skin; the red liquid wouldn't stop seeping into her own blood, dripping into the sink. She could spend forever washing her hands, but she knew she'd always carry this secret.<em>

* * *

><p>"Get a grip, Quinn," The blonde muttered to herself. She made sure she didn't move her lips too much, else people would already think of her as crazy, and she hadn't even walked into the school yet. "Jesus, you're just starting a new school, nothing else!"<p>

People shoved past her, not even acknowledging the new girl. It didn't surprise her though-she never thought of herself as astoundingly beautiful. Short, blonde hair, hazel eyes, slim, quite tall...nothing out of the ordinary. Quinn bet she could find at least ten girls at McKinley who were way prettier than she was. She could probably find them in five minutes-Quinn wasn't hard to beat in the looks category.

The blonde took a deep breath, and walked up the school steps, towards the big front doors. She pushed through, wincing as people knocked into her, chattering loudly to their friends.

Still no one gave her a second glance. She sighed, contentedly. This was a good start; Quinn didn't like drawing attention to herself. She was quite shy and reserved, and public situations made her shudder with horror. She just detested large groups of people ganging up on one person.

Quinn successfully navigated her way to the principal's office, which she was pretty proud of.

"Hey, I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm new. The principal wanted to see me,"

The receptionist gave her a sharp nod toward a seat by the potted plant.

"He'll see you in ten minutes,"

"Thanks," Quinn sat down, nervously wringing her hands. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like she had never been to high school before. Maybe it was because...

Quinn cursed silently to herself for even bringing up The Incident, as she called it. It was painful, and scary, and...she just couldn't bear to think of it, so instead she made herself busy by secretly watching the other pupils rush past.

People of all different shapes, sizes and races came and went. About five minutes later, a Latina walked in. She was wearing a red cheerleading uniform and a smug look on her face, that pretty much read 'I know I'm hot, so it's okay to stare'. And she _was _hot, my god. Quinn couldn't help but stare. The uniform showed off her long, tanned limbs to perfection, her high ponytail swung as she strutted in. Santana noticed the blonde's hazel eyes raking over her body, and turned this to her advantage.

"Hey, babe, you new around here?" Santana flirted, sticking out her chest and batting her long, curled eyelashes.

_Wait a minute..._Quinn thought to herself. _Was this girl...flirting with me? But I'm a girl!_

"Um, y-yeah," Quinn stuttered. Why was she so nervous? "I'm Quinn,"

"Cute name, honey! I'm Santana Lopez, I'm, uh, also the head cheerleader," She flipped her curled pony, unconvincingly trying to be modest as she boasted about herself.

Quinn opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment, the principal came out and ushered her into his office. She gave an awkward wave to Santana, before entering the cosy room. She took a seat in the plush armchair, whilst Principal Figgins gathered some documents.

"Welcome, Miss Fabray to McKinley High. I am Principal Figgins. Here is your timetable for the day, if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

The blonde looked over the sheet of paper he had handed to her. She groaned inwardly-biology first, followed by astronomy.

_Seriously? _ She thought _Who needs to know about the moon and the other planets? I'm not going to be chasing a career in astronomy any time soon, thank you very much! _

Her last few lessons were Spanish, Maths and Art.

"Um, no, thanks, I'm sorted. But, um, do you have a map I could use, to find these rooms?"

"Oh, no, I forgot to tell you-I've got a fellow student in your year to guide you through the school for the next few weeks, just until you've settled in. You won't really need any introducing though; I saw you had already met out in the waiting room."

Quinn turned to the door, just as Santana entered. She gave a smug kind of grin to the blonde, before nodding to the principal.

"Go forth, Quinn, into the hallways of McKinley High."

Santana took Quinn's arm and led her out, still grinning like the Cheshire cat. Quinn couldn't understand though, but it suddenly hit her-Santana was obviously popular, being the head cheerleader, and by the way that people were giving her terrified looks and parting like the Red Sea as they strolled down the corridor suggested that she was also a bit of a bitch. Quinn wasn't judging, however-she was known to throw a temper tantrum here and there too. But if Santana were to publicly humiliate her, she had another thing coming. Quinn looked all innocent, but she was not one to mess around-if you did, well, woe betide you. She was as hard as nails, and even created a new word to describe herself-Quinndependence. She needed nobody, not ever. She was often disgusted with what the world was coming to-girls as young as eight having boyfriends because they 'need' them. Yeah, right! A woman NEVER needs a man; she can do anything herself, if she puts her mind to it. Another word to describe Quinn was feminist.

_I bet Santana has a boyfriend. Or at least someone she can rely on to have regular sex with. _

Quinn decided to brave it, and blurted out the question. She felt brave, stupid and reckless. Santana looked her up and down-almost with, was that...appreciation?-before answering.

"Uh, no, actually, I-I don't." Quinn was confused. Santana's previously smug and seductive aura was now gone, and instead gave off defensive vibes. She was hiding something, and Quinn knew it, and Santana knew Quinn knew.

"W-What about you?" Santana deflected, further proving she had a secret. Quinn shook her head.

"I don't need one."

"What are you, a lesbian?" Santana spat. Quinn was shocked-not by the words she said, but how she said it. Like being homosexual was wrong, a sin, shameful. The Latina narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms. She was testing Quinn, just waiting for her to break, to see if she was worth humiliating.

"No." Was all Quinn said-blunt, short and simple. And Santana seemed satisfied with this answer, because instead of insulting her further, she simply tugged on her arm and took her to her first lesson-Astronomy.

"Astronomy's a total bore. You can bunk if you want, no one gives a shit. You're new, so no one would know." Santana leaned in closer. "Apart from me. But, I wouldn't tell..."

Quinn was suddenly unnerved by the brunette. Was she joking? She just couldn't tell, the mischievous glint in Santana's eyes confused her deeply. Was she planning something?

"Anyway, Blondie, watch out, cos you've got the most annoying person in the planet with you in the goddamn class-one Miss Rachel Berry. If she starts to get irritating, or asks too many personal questions-' the glint in her eyes seemed to increase. '-just call her a Hobbit and she'll back off. So, I'll meet you out here, okay, Blondie? Good girl."

Santana skipped down the hallway, not even waiting to turn the corner before reaching into her Cheerio's jacket for a pack of cigarettes. Quinn sighed deeply before entering the classroom. She could already tell who Rachel Berry was-she was smiling eagerly at her.

_This is gonna be a long day_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you've actually read this...cos I'd like reviews, pleaseee? Hehe, chapter two up next! <strong>


End file.
